Butterfly
by autumnisthebladee
Summary: Sakura is sent to the past, faced with choices she doesn't want to make. Stop the Kyuubi attack? Save Obito and Rin? more importantly stop from falling in love with her sensei. Rated M for language and possible lemon


**Rating- M for language and possible future lemon and later chapters**

**Pairing- KakaSaku**

**Summary- Sakura never thought she would find herself sent to the past, She finds herself surrounded by moments she can change. Whatever she does she better not step on a butterfly, easier said than done when you fall in love with Kakashi-sensei's younger self.**

**A/N- I recently fell in love with this pairing, it is so cute I want to make it a time travel one though. Where Sakura meets him in the past just because that is the way I roll. Kakashi is going to be fifteen in this fic and sakura fifteen**

"_The next generation will always surpass the previous one, _

_it's apart of the never ending cycle of life."_

_-Kakashi Hatake_

**Chapter One**

It had been hard fending off the attacker, a member of Akatsuki that had stopped us from seeing Sasuke-kun. He was fighting his brother, if he won he would have to come to Konoha right? But now obviously the Akatsuki are after him as well. Things are not looking good.

Every attack we try to land on this Man just goes right through him, I have tried and tried to figure out how he is doing it, but to no avail**. **We were fighting in a clearing, directly behind us was a small creek and directly in front of us was a handful of trees.

We were so close I could feel it.

What was this man doing? He had to be stalling, was he waiting for the results of the battle between Sasuke and his brother? If he was we were as good as screwed if we couldn't get past him.

"Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do? Are chakra is going to be depleted at this rate," I stated warily.

Naruto went flying behind me into the small creek.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called worriedly looking back at him.

"Hinata focus on the target, Naruto can handle himself I believe in him," I said loudly and strongly.

The masked man turned his attention to Kakashi-sensei and went flying over to him preparing for a left hook.

"Sakura, I know what you mean I am going to keep him here you all go after him!" Kakashi stated definitely.

Worry went through me, Kakashi couldn't handle this man. Even if he didn't show any remarkable justsus, nothing could obviously touch him.

"That is a naïve idea I'm staying with you while the rest go on ahead," I yelled.

Kakashi managed to kick the man off of him.

He glanced at me, "Fine. But if things get bad you are leaving you hear me?" Kakashi asked staring at me with his Sharingan eye.

"Hai!" I replied. "Go head Naruto go on ahead and lead the rest towards Sasuke-kun!" I yelled the order over to him. He was still standing in the creek and flashed a grin.

"Got it!" He answered. He and the rest rushed into the trees quickly.

I gave a small smile "Oh, Kami please……" I silently prayed.

I opened my eyes and gave a grin. They had to get Sasuke back, and team 7 could be together again.

"Tobi isn't having much fun," the man stated with a laugh.

"Yeah? I'll show you fun!" I dashed for the tree he was standing in with a chakra enhanced punch.

The tree began falling to the ground creating a cover of dust and dirt.

I searched for the chakra signature and eventually found him. I blindly sent a punch which was able to hit something.

"How smart, you are, I wonder………" The man trailed off.

My eyes met a simple Sharingan eye. I gasped feeling dizzy and strange as if the world was disappearing from underneath me. What could possible be happening?

Where am I going, why is this all happening………….what…………is…………………..**?!….......**impossible this can't be………

**Kakashi POV**

Damnit! I shouldn't have let her go in that dirt cover, he could use that as his advantage as well.

It was quiet to quiet.

"Sakura!" I yelled worriedly.

A laugh erupted but it wasn't Sakura, it was Tobi.

The dirt slowly disappeared and I met a Sharingan eye. Sakura however was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she!" I demanded.

"I thought she might want to take a trip down memory lane, see her sensei for what he used to be," Tobi stated darkly.

The past? Sakura was sent into the past? "How long ago are we talking…….." I muttered between clenched teeth.

"Oh the days when you were with your Team 7 of course, wonder how she will feel seeing her cold arrogant sensei instead, of the kind helpful one," Tobi all but taunted him.

In the past I had made mistakes I didn't save Obito or Rin and now Sakura was going to experience that.

Kakashi had given her a session on the Sharingan which is what she had asked of him several months ago. He had taught her about a Sharingan that could take you back to the past. He told her if it ever happened to her she can't change anything she has to live on until we used a scroll in the Hokages tower to retrieve and return her.

Sakura was stubborn though, would she try to save Naruto from getting the kyuubi? Would she try to save Rin and Obito? Even though I hope she won't a part of me wishes she would. But she can't, she will step on a butterfly and just like that the entire present will be changed forever.

Sakura don't worry we will get you back, I won' lose more teammates! I charged at Tobi with a lightning blade……………. Sakura so help me you better not step on a butterfly………

**Sakura POV**

Ouch, my head hurts like a mother fucker……what happened. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the konoha hospital. My eyes were blurry but I could make out yellow and blue.

"Naruto you baka! I just woke up and your already up my ass," I aid darkly.

"Naruto?" the man asked confused.

That's weird I have never heard that voice before. But his chakra and everything seems so familiar. My eyes slowly gained focus and I was staring at a handsome man who looked a lot like Naruto.

"What the fuck!" I jumped up hitting my head against the wall.

"Please don't be startled I am the fourth Hokage," the man said with a grin. A grin a lot like Naruto's.

The fourth Hokage? Shouldn't he be dead…..what the hell…….this can't be Konoha!

"Fourth Hokage! What!" I yelled out loud.

The man showed a frown. "You have a Konoha headband, but no one in konoha recognizes you, and your DNA isn't on file here," Minato said with a guarded voice.

Shit! That Sharingan it must have sent me to the past? I remember Kakashi-sensei talking to me about that. He told my all of the Hokages are notified if about the scroll that can send you to the past. But there was a codename you have to say, shit! What was it?

"_Deru kui wa utareru." _I whispered confidently. It literally meant "the nail that sticks out gets hammered down," that was what you said to warn the Hokage you were not from this time.

Minato's face lit up, "You aren't from this time?" Minato asked.

"H-Hai I was sent back by a man with one Sharingan eye, they called him Tobi…." I answered hoping the man wasn't from Konoha.

Minato shook his head with a smile, "Nope, no Tobi's here especially not one with a Sharingan eye.

This man he was warm, and a lot like Naruto. Could the fourth Hokage be Naruto's father?

"Well what is your name, after all I told you mine, " He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back he felt so warm and kind. "Haruno,Sakura,"

"Well than Sakura, it seems your injuries have been treated please come with me to the office," He said walking out of the door. I slipped out of the hospital bed and changed out of my hospital gown into my clothes which were now washed.

I ran my fingers through my hair ad wiped the crust from my eyes.

I walked out of the hospital, Minato was long gone, I knew my way anyway so it didn't bother me.

In front of the hospital I saw a young boy that was about five sitting on the wall. I walked over to him.

"Shouldn't you be with your mom?" I asked him kneeling down to be eye to eye with him.

The boy smiled brightly, "My mom is in the hopital right now checking to see if she is pregnant, " the boy said excitedly.

I smiled, "That's great! Does she have any idea on a name?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah! She wants to name him Sasuke! She said if she isn't pregnant she will try again some other time," the boy said with a grin.

My smile disappeared, Sasuke…..than this has to be Itachi?! He is so sweet so innocent. What could have possibly happened to change all that? Right now in the present time they are killing each other………who would know that in the past he is still his onii-san…..

I shook a little, "Well good luck but I have to go!" I dashed off not even looking back. I ran all the way to the Hokage tower. I was put of breathe by the time I reached the double doors. I regained my composure and slowly walked in.

I can not have a mental breakdown. Not here, not now, Kakashi-sensei said they had scrolls in the Hokage tower to come and fetch me. I'll be stuck her for a couple days…..a week the longest…….there was no way I could be stuck here forever.

I knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Come in!" I heard his muffled reply. I slowly opened the door with a frown.

Minato was sitting in his chair, a red headed woman was next to him with her arms around him.

"Sakura this is Kushina," Minato introduced her.

Naruto, so you have any idea how beautiful your mother is?

"Nice to meet you I am Haruno,Sakura" I replied.

"The girl from the past, huh?" she asked with a grin.

I smiled. Guess there aren't any secrets between these two. Naruto it isn't fair you had to miss out on all of this.

"So Hokage-sama….." I started.

Minato appeared wary. "Please don't call me that it makes me feel old, call me Minato-san" He smiled.

"Hai, Minato-san……..how long do you think I will be stuck here?" I asked fidgeting.

Minato smiled "just enjoy your time here, they will come for you eventually, now why don't you tell me about-"

"Sensei!" A boy came running in.

Minato sighed, "Obito can't you wait for ten minutes!" he yelled with humor.

"Come on hurry up! I want to leave already this mission seems so cool!" Obito jumped up and down with excitement.

"Hai,Hai,Hai, "I'll meet you all at the gate he replied.

"Yes! Hurry up sensei!" Obito ran out of the room. Little brat needs some manners he had to be a year younger than me at least.

"Am I interrupting something Minato-san? Is there somewhere you need to be?" I asked self consciously.

Minato looked at me for a long while. "A mission between me and my team, Team 7," he replied.

I gasped, Team 7? That couldn't be the team Kakashi-sensei was in!

"T-Team 7?" I gulped.

Minato look at me with worry, "Sakura who is your sensei back at your time? Don't worry this won't change anything remember all of this is classified," He reassured me.

Kushina appeared puzzled but look at me with hr thin violet eyes, giving me a slight smile.

I looked down when I replied. "Hatake,Kakashi," I whispered.

I looked up after Minato laughed, "I assume he is a good sensei?" He asked while he ran his fingers through Kushina's hair.

"Hai, I was also trained by the great Tsunadea as a medical ninja!" I answered strongly.

Minato gave me a small frown, "Now Sakura please understand this Kakashi may not be the one you know back home," he warned me.

I smiled, "Hai, I know,"

Minato kissed Kushina on the lips, "I'll be back soon," he walked over to me and motioned for me to exit first.

"Be safe" Kushina's voice called out.

"Always," he answered.

Minato and I walked in silence the entire way to the gates of Konoha. I saw three figures by the gate.

I took a deep breathe and continued walking.

"Hello students, this is Haruno,Sakura she is the same age as you and she will be accompanying us on this mission," He stated cheerfully.

I smiled at them my eyes first landing on the girl. She had to have been Rin, she had soft brown hair and brown eyes to match.

Than my eyes landed on the boy I saw earlier.

"This is the babe I was telling you about!" Obito yelled.

He was a lot like Naruto to. History repeats itself I guess…

Than finally my eyes landed on Kakashi Hatake and I froze. With fear and shock.

He had a look about him, he was different, he seemed so cold and arrogant just by his look.

"Kakashi-sensei…….." I whispered……big mistake.

**First chapter over and done with now review =]**


End file.
